Maxicor Stolgal
Name: Maxicor Stolgal. Age: 21. Height: 6'5. Weight: 187 lb. Affiliation: Jedi Order. Master: Coljin Maelstrum. Connected to: Vexak Hodros. Background Maxicor was born 6 years after the war started with the battle of Korriban, he was born on Kashyyyk and stayed there with his parents until he became an adult. The reason Maxicor is such a good engineer is because of his time with the wookies, they also taught him valuable survival skills. As long as he could remember he had been interested in flying, dreaming of one day flying his own ship, he worked as an engineer for the wookies and eventually made enough money to get off of kashyyk. Maxicor enlisted in the Republic Army at 18 with the intenet to become a weapon smith or pilot however he was selected to go through Commando training but just befor graduation he was discovered to be force sensitive and was taken to be trained as a Jedi instead, under normal circumstances he would have been considered too old to be trained however Darth Malgus had just sacked the Jedi Temple so the Jedi were desperate for new members. After going through the basic training he was selected to accompany Coljin Maelstrum the prodegy of a great Jedi master, in the hopes he would be able to train him quickly and efficiently. In his spare time Maxicor tinkers with designs for weapons, practices flight simulations, strategizes with battle sims, or works on his lightsaber combat. Maxicor has completed 1 weapon with room for improvement in the future, it is called the AC-14b heavy blaster pistol it has 30 shots before the power pack needs to be replaced, he carries it as a backup to his lightsaber. First Mission Maxicor's first mission with Coljin was to go to Felucia to recover a downed Republic scouting party. They were able to infiltrate the planet and reach the troopers dispatching a few Sith patrols along the way. Once they reached the troopers they were informed that they managed to acquire a data key from one of the officers in the area, however it was with one of their other members who went to look for supplies. So they began searching for the trooper, after 30 minutes they found him, however he had been killed an Acklay. After an intense battle they succesfully killed the beast and retrieved the data key. Now they needed a way to get off the planet and back to the Republic, Maxicor devised a plan to steal a Fury-Class Interceptor and use it along with the data key to get past the Sith and back to the Republic. After waiting until nightfall they led an attack on a nearby landing pad, quietly they killed all of the soldiers around the landing pad, however as they entered the ship Maxicor was launched back out! There was a sith soldier inside the Interceptor, as Maxicor was geting back on his feet Coljin ignited his lightsaber as did the Sith, however the Sith didn't have an ordinary blade he had an orange light-whip, Coljin began engaging the Sith and soon after Maxicor joined with him. Maxicor got struck in the shoulder but Coljin kicked the sith in the side before the whip went to far, while the Sith was stagered Coljin knocked his blade and Maxicor took the chance and slashed along his back ending his life. Coljin and the troopers went to clear the ship however Maxicor was intrigued by the Sith's weapon and deccided to take it with him. They left the atmosphere and used the codes on the sith data key to bypass the Sith fleet and returned home. Once they returned Maxicor put in a request that the the ship was inspected and cleared that he could have it, after passing a flight test he was allowed to keep the ship. Shortly after Maxicor repainted the ship blue and white, he also changed the storage/transport area in the ship to a mediation chamber. Sullust Search and Destroy Maxicor was selected to escort a squad of 6 Republic Commandos to the Sith controlled planet of Sullust. Their mission was to infiltrate Sith space and pass by the patrols using the data key from Maxicor's previous mission, once on the planet they were to acces a mining and construction base infiltrating through an exterior vent into the assembly line of the factory placing a charge in the power station and main assembly line, then move to the mines and place charges just inside the mine and on the barracks/hangar nearby. the charges being used are 5 MM-40 Thermal Charges. They were able to land near the base with out much of an issue only being stopped once by a patrol who accepted the given code from the data key. They quickly moved to a ventilation port for the base which allowed them to rappel down into the secondary power station for the assembly line, from there they moved to the main power station encountering 3 guards along the way who were swiftly taken out. Maxicor and the Commandos breached the control room for the power station and took the operators hostage, they placed the charge at the window looking down on the generators. They then proceeded through several hallways with workers quarters to the main assembly line, they dispatched of the guard on the catwalk overhead and placed the charge in the center of the assebly line, they then proceeded out of the factory sealing the entrance behind them. They moved around the edge of the base to the mine where they killed 3 guards but another came around the corner and nearly blew there cover, but one of the commandos punched him in the head knocking him out. After hiding the bodies they move just inside the mine and hide the charge under a pile of rubble. They then decided that 3 of the commandos would return to the ship and secure their exfil, the 3 remaining commandos would place a charge in the hangar, and Maxicor would place the final charge on the barracks. As Maxicor made his way to the barracks he moved from one crate to another, after he got halfway through the yard of crates a guard rounded the corner and smacked Maxicor to the ground with his weapon, trying not to cause to much noise by using a weapon or the force Maxicor began fighting back in hand to hand combat, after trading a few blows Maxicor was able to stun him with a right hook and choke him out. After collecting himself and hifing the body in a crate, Maxicor moved to the barracks and placed his charge without any interuption. Maxicor then proceeded back to the ship, upon arrival he discovered the troopers that went to the barracks were succesful in placing their charge but one of their own was stabbed by a pilot who stumbled upon them. Maxicor and the remaining 5 commandos then proceeded to takeoff and just before getting out of range detonated the charges crippling the base and killing most of its combatants. As they exited the atmosphere they were intercepted by 2 sith starfighters who were alerted to the infiltration but were too late as Maxicor and the commandos made the jump to lightspeed just as a shot hit their ship. Assault on Umbara While on Alderaan with his master, an officer was asking for volunteers to reinforce the fleet on Umbara as they were under attack. Maxicor volunteered to pilot dropships and provide air support for the ground force. All that Maxicor has to do is pilot a dropship to deploy troopers to the battlefield, bring wounded from teh front line back to the medical ships, and provide occasional fire support. The first 6 runs went well, but on the seventh just as the ship broke through the dense fog a rocket struck the side of the dropship destroying an engine and blowing the door off the ship. Maxicor managed to land the ship while keeping him and the rest of the passengers alive, however the engine dying sent the ship flying behind enemy lines. As they scrambled to set up a defensive perimeter (using the supply crates from the ship as barricades and a few mounted weapons) a sniper shot one of the troopers through the chest killing him instantly, just as quickly the first wave of Sith infantry advanced on the downed shuttle. Maxicor was deflecting blaster bolts with the saber in his left hand, and firing at enemies with the blaster in his right. After the first 5 waves 16 of the 48 troopers had been killed, but even more sith infantry had been killed. Just as they thought the waves broke and they managed to get a distress call out, a wave of 40 infantry supported by 5 MK I war droids and a Sith warrior. As the troopers engaged the infantry, while Maxicor took the Sith after trading a few basic blows they realized they were closely matched and that it may come down to who's troopers won first. The sith pretended to stubble adn Maxicor took the bait slashing at his enemy, the Sith whacked his saber away and blasted Maxicor witha barrage of lighting, he was just barely able to bring his saber up to absorb the blow. The sith stopped and slashed at the Jedi but he was able to roll out of the way, as he got back on his feet the sith lunged slashing him across the chest, just barely enough to get through the armor into his chest. As Maxicor stubbled back he threw his saber past the Sith distracting him, and then threw a grenade at his feet. As the Sith got blown back by the grenade, retrieved his saber but as he approached his opponent the sith threw him back into the ship with the force. Looking around both the Jedi and Sith combatants noticed that niether of their troopers were doing well, as they stood up wounded and tired they walked towards each other once more. Realising he was not going to be able to defeat the Sith with conventional means without dying as well Maxicor switched from his normal saber to his light-whip, he doesn't have much practice with it but he hoped it was enough to throw the sith off and get the upper hand. As he approached the Sith he realised his opponent was unsure of how to counter the strange weapon, Maxicor slashed at his opponent who barely blocked Maxicor slashed three more times and on the fourth ignited his other saber and simultaneously threw his it into the Siths chest, he then turned to see 11 troopers standing victorious over their enemies thus ending the battle. Just then 20 more MK I war droids crested the hill and prepared to fire on Maxicor and the troopers, but were lit up by a Repubplic dropship that recieved their distress call and came to pick them up. Maxicor was then sent back to the outpost where his master was to recover for the next battle. Outpost 521 After recovering from his injuries enough to walk around the camp Maxicor discovered that his master Coljin had departed for Ruusan to help with the Eternal Empire assault on the planet. After a few days working on the outpost and helping train new recruits he had fully recovered from his injuries and was ready to return to the field. Maxicor was informed that he should attempt to reach out and find or create a mercenary group willing to fight the Sith. Maxicor decided he should head to Hoth and set up a hidden base from which to perform black ops missions into Sith territory. He searched Republic records and discovered an abandoned smugglers haven called Outpost 521, it was hidden in a valley between two mountains that would make a perfect base, upon arriving he discovered that it had been discovered and was in use by smugglers and mercenaries once again. Maxicor decided to approach the smugglers and attempt making a deal with them before trying to take the base by force he chose not to reveal he was a Jedi but to just appear as a representative from the Republic, the leader of the mercenaries a Barabel named Shaal (who spoke very intelligently and was far less primitive than the rest of his species) said that he would not be willing to lead his men against the Sith however Maxicor could challenge him in a duel to the death for leadership over the group, the catch was that the only weapon allowed during the duel would be blasters, wary at first Maxicor agreed to fight him. Maxicor was lead inside, through a hallway, and into a small room with a locker, a door, and a robot next to the door. Maxicor asked the robot why they took him hear and the robot told him "place all non blaster weapons into the locker, and proceed to the door". After doing so he went through the door which opened into an area that used to be a mine that was converted into an arena with destroyed walls and crates scattered around the room, on the other end he saw Shaal waiting on the other end wearing nothing more than a flight suit with a few extra power packs. There was a man standing on a hovercraft of some sort who told the competitors to "take cover, ready yourselves, fight!" and the duel began, Maxicor's commando training kicked in and he dove behind a wall, he then fired on Shaal from cover but to his surprise the shots burned straight through his clothing and bounced right off his skin! Shaal charged Maxicor and fired a barrage of bolts, luckily Maxicor jumped around the corner and sprinted up a rampart, he fired 3 more shots only to have the same effect, but the crowd erupted as Maxicor changed tactics and force lept behind Shaal and force pushed him through a wall. As Shaal began recovering Maxicor flung his blaster away and engaged him in hand to hand combat, Shaal was an excellent fighter but Maxicors training was better, Maxicor took a heavy blow to the head but through Shaal through another wall and a pile of crates, Maxicor then picked him up and snapped his neck ending the fight. Some of the mercenaries did not want to work under Maxicor and decided to leave, however after he was shown around the base and introduced to the mercenaries he was given full control of the group. They host fights weekly like the one Maxicor was a part of as a way to get extra money, many of the crowd members were smugglers passing through who needed a place to refuel and rest. In the end Maxicor commands 200 mercenaries willing to do whatever he asks. Maxicor asked why he had not been able to kill Shaal with his blaster, one of the mercenaries replied Shaal had embeded Cortosis into his scales so that he would be impervious to laser weapons, almost guranteeing his victory not only in the arena but also on the battlefield. Maxicor then outfitted himself with a jacket and replaced his armors body glove with insulated camo. 27743ce823a75d1690a5edb80c24fde5-d491jdk.jpg|Outpost 521 Ogem Deciding that he needed to buy more equipment and food for his new army, Maxicor headed for Ogem a trade world near Hoth in a Thranta-Class Corvette. He began by getting enough water and food/livestock to last a few months, including Dewback, Bantha, Nerf, Polystarch, Shuura. Then he got equipment for the base including a Bacta Tank, Sensor Beacons, a military grade Comm Station, and some Speeders. He then stocked up on armor/clothing, weaponry, and 20 MK V Sentinel Droids. As he was returning to his ship a man pulled him into an alleyway, Maxicor pulled out his blaster and told him he should just let him go, however the man wasn't trying to rob him he actually was informing Maxicor that a man in dark robes was asking about him and had been following him for a while. After paying the man for warning he left the alley and scanned the crowds looking for the robed man, after a while he saw him. As he looked at the man he had been noticed by the mysterious figure as well, Maxicor looked the man over and realized he was carrying a lightsaber, using the force to check out if the man was a Jedi or Sith he discovered he was powerful in the darkside. Not wishing to engage the Sith in the crowded marketplace Maxicor bolted for his ship in an attempt to leave before he was confronted, as he reached his ship he sensed the Sith was still following but not very quickly. Maxicor go the ship off the planet and headed halfway back to hoth but requested his men send another ship to meet him, after offloading the cargo Maxicor wiped the ships navigation history and sent it to sullust. Maxicor then returned to Outpost 521 without any further incident. New Commander When Maxicor returned from Ogem he discovered that his men had sworn allegiance to a new leader, Eagle Vesina a Twi'lek mercenary. Knowing she had the same enemies Maxicor, without any question at all Maxicor decided to join her. Now with 2 bases on Hoth and 200+ soldiers, Maxicor was put in charge of tactics and general military operations. They began bulking up their army in preparation for the coming war. The Vengence Maxicor's first act as second in command was to steal a Harrower-Class Dreadnought called The Vengence lurking in the Hoth system, he would take a team of 36 of his best men through hyperspace (and then back to Hoth) right to the Harrower and have it drop a boarding pod into the bridge of the dreadnought, Maxicor and his men would secure the bridge and lock it down before the rest of the ship would find out, they would then cut off life support to the rest of the ship killing off the troopers and crew on board. It was all going according to plan until Maxicor remembered that most Harrower's had a Sith assigned to them, just then a Fury-Class Interceptor came out of hyperspace and began to dock with the bridge. Maxicor told his men to fly the ship back to Hoth and let him handle the Sith, Just as the Sith walked through the airlock he ignited his lightsaber and lunged at Maxicor who quickly dodged the attack and ignited his own saber. After trading off swinging and blocking blows Maxicor force pushed the Sith into the airlock and sealed the door, as the Sith began cutting through the door he opened the airlock throwing the Sith out into hyperspace. After returning to Hoth and cleaning the ship out they began getting familiar with the ship and training themselves to use it in combat. Now all they needed was enough men to pilot it, and enough support units to fight alongside or be deployed by it. Personal Vehicles/Fleet 1: Custom blue and white Fury-class Imperial Interceptor with a crew of 1-4 and 16 passengers (instead of the usual 20 because of the added meditation room). Loadout Primary: 1: 37" white lightsaber. 1: Orange Light-Whip. Secondary: 1: Custom AC-14b Heavy Blaster Pistol. Equipment: 5 thermal detonators. 1 Det-Pack (Worn on bandolier). Clothing: Republic Special Trooper Armor (The helmet is worn circumstantially). Powers/Skills: Standard force abilities (push, jump, mind trick, etc.) but he also knows how to use saber throw, force focus, and force healing. Maxicor is adept in lightsaber form VI. He is also a good shot, moderate pilot, and adept weapon smith/armorer. imgonline-com-ua-ReplaceColor-TcgV2BaDmPcs7Xh.jpg|Trooper Armor Cander_Gunn.jpg|Mercenary Armor Fury_class_imperial_interceptor_ortho_new_by_unusualsuspex-d9636n8.jpg|Fury-Class Interceptor Firefox Screenshot 2018-12-27T08-51-22.377Z.png|White Saber Firefox Screenshot 2018-12-27T09-05-59.193Z.png|Light-Whip Nova sci fi revolver concept by peterku-daf7jl6.jpg|AC-14b Category:Jedi Category:SWTOR Category:Russell Category:Human Category:Commando